1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position sensor, and more particularly to a position sensor which converts an operatively displaced position of an operative device into an electrical signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One conventional arrangement of this type sensor is provided with a potentiometer having a slider connected with the operatively displaced member of the operative device. In this arrangement, the potentiometer provides an analog voltage corresponding to the operatively displaced position of the operatively displaced member. In this position sensor, it is desirable that a thin film resistor forming the potentiometer exhibits a high abrasion resistance and provides a stabilized reading of an output voltage for a given slider position. It is also desired that the operatively displaced member and the slider be mechanically connected with each other with a reduced amount of rattling and that a stabilized contact is maintained between the slider and the thin film resistor in the presence of oscillations or shocks. However, because the slider in the potentiometer is brought into contact with the thin film resistor under pressure, an abrasion or oscillations may cause production of an unstable output voltage in respect to a displaced position of the operatively displaced member.